


Promise

by survivedfromheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Oh Sehun, Emotional Sex, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Oh Sehun, References to Depression, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivedfromheaven/pseuds/survivedfromheaven
Summary: Jongin comes home to his mate in heat and a swelling stomach filled with pups, but the both of them are still mourning the losses of their unborn children.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone! i wrote this, like, at midnight and just posted it so if there's grammatical errors, pls ignore them haha 
> 
> this one turned out a lot angstier than i thought it was gonna be, but i think it turned out good regardless. writing angst has definitely helped me get out of my writers block lol
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it! it's short and sweet

Jongin comes home in the middle of the night, a briefcase in one hand and a plastic bag of groceries in the other. It’s silent in his house, save for the ticking of the grandfather clock next to the kitchen. He’s tired from work and having to go to a local grocery store still open at a little past midnight, but the thought of Sehun waiting for him kept him awake.

He makes his way to the kitchen, turning a single light on as he places the grocery bag on the marble table. He carefully unpacks the items, making sure he doesn’t make too much sound lest he wake up his mate. The pickle jar was the heaviest item and he had to carry it with two hands to the refrigerator, but thankfully his refrigerator opened automatically by a wave of his foot.

The refrigerator now was probably the fullest it’s ever been since he and Sehun had gotten together. There were strange combinations of food Jongin never thought he’d ever see together, no less stranger when his omega ate it all with no problem.

He chuckles at the thought. Sehun had once eaten three pickles slathered in butter for lunch one day, and Jongin was heavily concerned for the wellbeing of his omega. He had rushed to cook some eggs before Sehun ate any more of those odd pickles. As a dutiful alpha, Jongin had to ensure his mate still remained healthy during his pregnancy. He needs to make sure Sehun is healthier this time.

As he closes the fridge, Jongin made to put his briefcase in his office, but a faint whimper caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks.

He stands motionless, deathly quiet to make sure the noise hadn’t been his imagination. He jolts a little when he hears another whine come from upstairs.

Sehun.

Ignoring his briefcase and everything else, Jongin quickly paces to the staircase in concern, skipping a step with each climb. He’s worried about his omega. A whimper might not mean anything to anyone, but Jongin has had to come home more than once to Sehun bleeding. His mate was clumsy and reckless and sometimes cut himself on a broken plate or broken glass, sometimes more severely than other times, but Sehun was also fragile. His reproductive system didn’t work all the time, and they’ve had to mourn over lost pups more than once.

Jongin can’t let that happen again. Sehun’s had too many losses in his life to endure anymore. This is the farthest they’ve ever gotten, and Jongin swears he’ll never forgive any god - past or present - if they lose these pups.

His heart is beating heavily in his chest as he strides to the closed doors of his bedroom. He opens them, expecting the worst, but the faint smell of heat invades Jongin before anything else. Jongin is slightly knocked off his feet, stumbling backwards, trying to clear his head in that very moment.

“Jongin?” Sehun’s soft voice calls out to him, his voice breaking just slightly. His head lifts up from the pillow he’s currently resting on, his eyes reflecting a mixture of emotions clearly from the moonlight seeping in through the window.

“Sehun.” Jongin breathes out, not entirely relieved. His mate could be suffering from the inside for all he knows. He rushes to Sehun, kneeling beside the bed and taking a pale, limp hand into his own. Squeezing it as to provide his mate with comfort, he looks at Sehun with worry. “What’s wrong? Did anything happen while I was gone?”

Jongin feels the pressure on his chest and shoulders lift up just slightly when his omega shakes his head.

“No.” Sehun whispers quietly. His face is covered in the lightest layer of sheen, making it clear that the omega was on his heat.

“How are they?” He asks, heart beating faster at the mention of their pups. If anything ever happened to them, Jongin would never forgive himself. It was troubling - having to go to work every day, wondering if he’ll come back home to a sobbing mate all alone in their house.

“They’re wonderful, Jongin.” Sehun breaks into a smile. His eyes turn into crescents. Everything about him radiates happiness, and Jongin hasn’t ever felt so relieved in his life. The omega rests his other hand on his growing stomach, looking at it fondly. “I-I felt a kick earlier.”

“What?” The alpha asks in breathless shock.

Sehun nods. “I was so scared. That’s never h-happened before.” His voice cracks at the end, and Jongin sees tears quickly form in the omega’s eyes. The omega’s bottom lip is bit on softly, attempting to stifle his trembling. The sight of those beautiful eyes swallowed up by thick tears pains Jongin.

The alpha stands up and leans closer to his omega, cupping a soft cheek. He strokes it gently with his thumb as he looks at Sehun. Jongin has a smile spreading across his face, realizing that their pups have finally given them a sign. “It’s okay. They’re okay. They’re right here,” he places his hand atop of Sehun’s, admiring the swell of his stomach, “and they’re safe. As long as we continue to love them, they’re safe.”

Sehun nods vigorously, too choked up with his tears to say anything. He’s whining in the back of his throat, feeling not only the effects of his heat but the effect of having his alpha with him, just being there with him. “Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for giving me these babies. For tolerating me. For staying with me even though I can’t give you what you w-want.”

Jongin shakes his head, pressing his forehead against Sehun’s. “No. Don’t ever say that. I love you. I love you and our pups more than anything in this world.” He states this as though it was the only thing he ever knew. “You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. I swear that this time, I’ll keep you and our pups safe.”

The silence of their house is almost like a constant ringing in their ears. They both know that by now, they should have had pups running around, sleeping with them when they were too scared of monsters underneath their beds, little sneakers lined up by the front door that left mud stains on the floor. It hurt to think about, but they had to move on from their previous losses.

This point in time was the most important, the most vital to their health - both physically and mentally. If Sehun loses these pups, Jongin doesn’t know what he’ll do if the omega spirals into depression again. He doesn’t know if Sehun’s body could handle any more damage. Jongin doesn’t know if he could handle the thought of writing more names into the little wooden cross outside in their backyard.

It already has seven names. Sehun’s had five miscarriages.

“I love you, too.” Sehun whimpers, squeezing his alpha’s hand so tightly, wishing that Jongin could be with him every second of every day. “I just wish that… that I could have been safer, healthier, less _stupid_ than last time - than every single time we’ve ever killed our babies.” He sobs, shutting his eyes tightly so that maybe he won’t think about the decorated baby room down the hall from them. He tries not to think of all the unworn baby clothes stashed away. 

“Shh.” Jongin hushes him, pressing his lips against his forehead. The alpha closes his eyes, trying to keep his own tears down. “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay, I promise you that.” He mutters, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck. Jongin emits any kind of comforting pheromones he can. “This time will be different.”

“I miss them.” Sehun cries, stray tears rolling down his cheeks, and he doesn’t try to wipe them away. He needs this. Jongin knows his omega has been bottling up the pain for years - ever since they started trying to have kids. “I miss them all so much! I-I wish they were here with us.” He whimpers loudly. “You would've been such a great father for them...”

Jongin stays quiet, allowing for his mate to release all the suffering he’s been keeping inside of him.

“I could’ve done something different. I know that now, but I wish I knew that back then.” Sehun says, his body wracking with every sob that leaves his lips. “I was so reckless. I didn’t even… try.”

“Yes, you did.” Jongin refutes. He can handle Sehun mourning for their lost children, but he won’t tolerate his mate slandering himself. He knows that Sehun tried. The omega went for walks once in the morning and once in the evening, carrying a water bottle in his hand and his phone in the other. Sehun ate fruit - as long as Jongin gave it to him - after pigging out every once in awhile. “You tried. I know that you did.”

“Then why?!” Sehun shouts aloud, voice laced with agony and confusion and despair. “What did I do wrong?! I loved all of them so much! And now they’re all gone!” He’s angry. Not with Jongin or with his lost pups, but with himself. Sehun is angry at everything that he’s ever done; angry at whoever is trying to stop their happiness; angry at all those cookies he ate whenever he decided he deserved one.

“You did nothing wrong.” Jongin whispers, and he pulls Sehun into his arms, cradling the omega. “You are not at fault. Don’t ever think that you didn’t try.”

“But everything is just… it’s all wrong.”

“I know it is.”

They stay in silence for a long time, processing everything that’s happened since years ago until now. It’s difficult to process - knowing that Jongin could’ve been a father now. Sehun could’ve sent off their pups to school with a bright smile by now. They could’ve been snuggling up with their family for movie night or celebrating birthdays by now.

Jongin wants to cry, and he does. He stays silent as he cries, kissing Sehun’s crown. He knows that Sehun is aware he’s crying, but they’re both wallowing in pity. This is the time to mourn for their lost children - together. They've never brought it up, only deciding that maybe saying nothing was for the best. Now, Jongin realizes, that staying silent was a mistake.

The alpha rubs over the swell of Sehun’s stomach, knowing that there’s life in his omega. It’s what keeps his heart up. They still have a chance.

“I know that this might not be a good idea,” Sehun starts, voice wavering, “but I… I want to name them.”

“Name them?”

Sehun nods, looking down at his stomach. His stomach is hidden underneath his nightgown, but there are still living pups in there.

“What do you want to name them?” Jongin asks, smiling gently at his mate, continuing to caress his omega. Maybe, this time, everything will turn out for the best. He’ll make sure of it. They named all of their previous pups before, and they all died. Jongin won’t let that happen again.

Now that Jongin thinks about it, he actually doesn’t remember ever having known how many pups Sehun has this time.

“How many of them are there?” He asks, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “I don’t think you ever told me.”

Sehun shakes his head. “I didn’t tell you. I... I wanted to make it through the pregnancy. I wanted to surprise you when I finally gave birth.” His expression is sorrowful. Sehun guesses that it was stupid. He might not even make it through all the way. He has a journal in his nightstand with a long list of baby names. It hurts every time he opens it. Just looking at all the names pierces Sehun’s heart in ways he can’t handle.

“Well, that’s okay.” Jongin exhales with a warm feeling washing over him at his mate’s words. “We don’t have to name them right now. We can wait.” Just the idea of being with Sehun as he finally gives birth keeps Jongin hopeful. This time, they’ll get to experience that.

“A-Are you sure?” Sehun asks, gasping a little as his heat begins to make him excrete a sweeter scent than before.

“Of course. We’ll wait this time. I just want you to be comfortable, Sehun. We’ll do whatever you want, whenever you want. I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”

Jongin leans forward slowly and kisses his omega gently. Their lips mold together like they were meant for each other. To Jongin, Sehun was his sun and all the stars in the universe. The omega was his soulmate; his true love; his best friend. Sehun was everything that completed him. Sehun was his other half.

Everything in Jongin’s life was perfect, thanks to Sehun. They’ve had setbacks - from family trying to keep them apart to Sehun’s depression - but their love for one another remains strong through everything. Jongin hopes that their determination and strength finds their way into their unborn pups.

Sehun wraps a hand around his alpha’s nape, keeping him close. He cries as they kiss. Everything Jongin does is overwhelming. Sehun has never loved anyone the way he loves Jongin. He’s always imagined a life with his alpha - a cute little house with cute little children running and squealing.

As Sehun feels Jongin open his mouth to allow his omega to enter, he knows that he’ll only ever want that with Jongin. He doesn’t care how long it takes, all Sehun knows is that he wants a life with Jongin. That’s all that matters to him. To Sehun, Jongin is his moon and his life and every little beat his heart makes.

Jongin is careful with him.

The alpha rests him against the cushions, ensuring that his omega is comfortable. Sehun blushes as Jongin lifts his nightgown up his thighs, caressing his thighs and calves, massaging them kindly. Even though Sehun is in heat, he’s not delirious or too out of his mind to understand what’s happening. Heats during pregnancy are incredibly light. Their scents are less potent, but they are still sensitive.

“Do you want this?” Jongin asks him, concern written across his face.

“Yes. I want you, Jongin.” Sehun reassures him. “Please.”

Jongin says nothing. He only nods with an endearing glint in his eyes. With a steady hand, Jongin slowly enters a finger inside of his lover. He can feel the lubrication seeping from Sehun, but it doesn’t pool around underneath them as it would have if Sehun hadn’t been pregnant.

His ears twitch with every sigh and moan that Sehun releases. Jongin enters in two more fingers, and the image of Sehun’s eyes closed in pleasure, his pale hands clenching the sheets in his hand, imprints itself into Jongin’s mind. Whenever they’ve ever made love, Jongin can never forget the experience. Each time is as lovely as the last.

He crooks his fingers against the sweet spot he knows well. Sehun writhes underneath him, face turning to the side. The omega’s skin is still covered in the light layer of sheen from before, but now it seems to glimmer like diamonds with health from his alpha’s adoration.

“J-Jongin…” Sehun sighs, chest lifting up and down in time with his heavy breathing. His eyes are shut tight in concentration, trying to will himself to not be so sensitive to every touch. It’s hard when Jongin is the one inside him.

“Don’t worry about anything.” Jongin says as he strokes Sehun’s prostate. “I’ll take care of you.”

He fingers Sehun for a while, taking in every minute of it. Sehun is basking in the moonlight. His skin is so beautiful, like porcelain. Jongin is breathless just looking at his omega laid out before him, all for him to please and protect.

“Jongin, please-” Sehun suddenly whines, legs shaking as he holds them apart. “Please, I need to feel you-” His eyes are still sore from all the crying he’d done, but Sehun stares at his alpha, making sure the other knew how much he loved him. “I love you.” He tenderly smiles, face flushed.

“I love you, Sehun. So much.” Jongin replies as he unzips his slacks, lowering everything until he was completely exposed. He doesn’t feel embarrassed or shameful. To anyone else, it might’ve been insensitive to have this moment, but they both needed this. This was them making love, reassuring each other that they would always remain by one another’s side, that nothing would ever keep them apart.

Sehun cries when Jongin pushes inside. It stings just a little bit, but that’s not the reason why.

He’s crying because when Jongin is hovering over him, their eyes meeting as the alpha begins to thrust, Sehun feels so much love that it’s submerging him - he almost feels like he’s drowning. His tears don’t stop, and Sehun doesn’t try to stop them. He wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck, trying to reciprocate the same amount of love Jongin is giving him.

“It’s okay, Sehun.” Jongin grunts. “I know you love me. The only proof I’ll ever need is this.” He says this while pressing a hand against the large stomach, holding it there as he kisses his omega, thrusting steadily inside of his lover. “Anytime you call me while I’m at work, telling me about how much you miss me; whenever you greet me with that smile I love so much; every time you kiss me with chapped lips,” Jongin breathes heavily, “I know that you love me.”

Sehun whimpers.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You, and every one of our pups, are my life’s blessings.”

They love each other all night. Jongin continues to whisper sweet words into Sehun’s ears, making sure the omega knows that everything he does, he does for him.

Sehun is content with Jongin filling him up every time they continue. His heart is filled to the brim with his alpha’s words.

“I’m taking a few weeks off.” Jongin suddenly says as they lie together in bed. The alpha is spooning his omega, his hand stroking the stomach filled with his beautiful pups. He smiles whenever he feels a kick. He’s never had the chance of feeling his pups kick before. This was special.

“From work?” Sehun keeps a hand over Jongin’s, eyes slowly drifting close.

“Yeah. I want to be here for you. I can’t leave work for anything more than a few months, but I’m going to try. We both need this.”

“Thank you.” The omega whispers as he looks out their window. Jongin is wrapped around him like a blanket, or at least, his presence is. Sehun feels safe for once since his pregnancy started. His pups feel safe.

“I love you. I love our future pups. I will always love you no matter what.”

“I love you, too.” Sehun feels his eyes sting with tears.

Jongin taking time off work helped Sehun’s well being tremendously. The alpha ensured his omega exercised daily, ate healthy, and slept for many hours. It was practically the same routine Sehun had done through his last pregnancies, but now, Jongin was with him. The alpha made love to him, kissed him with chapped lips, and spoke to the pups inside Sehun’s belly.

Apparently, that was all Sehun needed.

Five months later, Sehun gives birth to three pups.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please feel free to drop a comment!


End file.
